secretito
by maestro jedi
Summary: ¿Puede una bendicion ser tomada por el inicio de una maldicion?


Era extraño no sabía desde cuando había pasado, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no le molestaba en nada la situación

¿Mas te? – repuso calmadamente el rubios Ingles

Por supuesto – exclamo una voz mientras le acercaban una de sus hermosas tazas de porcelana china, que había "adquirido" en la casa de Yao, durante la "tutoría" del pequeño Hong

Justas otro panecillo de miel- repuso el Ingles al momento de terminar de servir la taza

Por su puesto, tu no gustas otra kaffebrød - exclamo su invitado

Sería un honor – dijo el ingles al momento de comer otro de los deliciosos kaffebrød que su invitado había traído

Sabes ¿siempre me preguntado como logras que tus hadas luzcan tan radiantes? – repuso el nórdico con un ligero tono de envidia

Eso es muy fácil - exclamo el Ingles – basta con darle una pequeña porción de gálea real durante una luna azul y recuperan todas sus fuerzas – dijo el chico mientras veía como sus amigas mágicas jugaban con los invitados recién llegados del otro lado del mar del norte

¿Crees que funcione para mis elfos? - pregunto el chico

Por su puesto Steven por su puesto – Dijo el Ingles con una sonrisa en su labios,

Nunca había tenido un "amigo" por así decirlo que pudiera ver a sus amigos mágicos, y por fin conocer alguien que pudiera hacer lo mismo era grato para el chico, está bien sus hermanos también podían verlos, pero era grato saber que fuera de la familia a un existían "gente" capaz de creer en la magia

¿Entonces desde cuando te distes cuenta? – pregunto el ingles algo entrecortado, era obvio que la conversación sobre los seres mágicos era solo una excusa para alegarse del tema principal, que a un no habían expresado

Hace como mes y medio – susurro el noruego – ¿y tú? – pregunto

¿Bueno yo dos meses? – exclamo bajito el ingles, al menos había alguien en el mundo que sabia como era estar en su situación

¿Ya se lo dijiste? – pregunto nuevamente el noruego

No y ¿tu? – dijo el ingles

Tampoco – repuso el noruego

Mientras en otro lugar no era posible que Francis Bonnefoy estuviera celoso, y mucho menos de que Angleterre lo ignorara, de la forma más descarada y vil que él pudiera imaginar, o que ya no lo insultara de esa manera tan especial del Británico, o que debes en cuando "por error" el chico tomara un tren hacia parís y pasaran los dos una tarde tranquila caminando por los campos elíseos

Pero ahora era como si él fuera otra persona más en la vida del chico de la ceja, verlo sonreír era a un una delicia, lo que le molestaba de sobre manera, era que lo veía sonreír para otra persona, sabía muy bien porque se ponía así lo que no quería admitir era que desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía así, después de todo él y Arthur no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían

¿Pero y ahora? No sabía muy bien que sentir, al ver a su "chico" hablando tan sonriente con él hacía que su sangre hirviera como durante la revolución francesa

-Alguien tiene algo que informar antes que termine la reunión – exclamo el alemán mientras empezaba a guardar sus papeles en su maletín, era más que obvio que no, no se había llegado a ningún acuerdo durante la reunión, como era evidente

Yo – repuso la voz del británico, mientras todos los ojos se posaban sobre el

Y bien Arthur que quieres informar a la reunión – dijo el alemán, atento después de todo algo que dijera el Ingles era de suma relevancia

Steven y yo acabamos de firmar un acuerdo de libre comercio y intercambio de tecnología y infraestructura - exclamo el ingles con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios

Bueno al menos algunos no perdieron el tiempo – dijo el alemán, feliz por primera vez una de las dichosas reuniones arrogaba un tratado, y más aun un tratado tan sorprendente, dado que Inglaterra y Noruega no era muy dadas a hacer tratados tan fácilmente

Angleterre si no te conociera tan bien creería que estas ebrio– repuso el francés

Que sucede mesie bastard te duele que tu ya no seas el país más cercano a mi – contra dijo el ingles con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, dejando al francés sin habla, esas últimas palabras lo habían dejado fuera de combate tan fácil

Era esa la razón que por que se encontraba bebiendo como cosaco con licencia, incluso Antonio y Gilbert lo habían dejado solo, después de que él hubiera empezado su venteaba botella de vino, el no era de beber tanto, después de todo el no era Angleterre, en solo pensar en esa palabra hizo que su corazón se estrujara

Angleterre – susurro al momento de empezar a llorar tímidamente sobre la barra, el no debía llorar, era el otro chico el cual debería llorar, que no siempre había sido así

El llegaba y veía destrozado al ingles sentado en la barra del bar en turno tomando como un desamparado, cuando el ingles terminaba o ya no podía mas lo ayudaba a regresar a su casa o llegar a la de él, después de que el más pequeño hubiera descargado toda su frustración a atreves de las lagrimas, simplemente le agradecería al francés como a él le gustaba, una pequeña caricia aquí otra por allá y sin darse cuenta Londres y París estarían una pegada al lado de la otra, entonces como diablos había terminado ahí, solo y con una resaca tamaño inglesa marca registrada

Veo que tu también, aun no lo asimilas – repuso una voz a su espalda con un tono bastante marcado de alemán

Ah eres tu – gruño el francés, en su corazón a un esperaba que viera sido otra persona, la que ahora viera venido a rescatarlo a el

A quien esperabas a Angleterre– dijo la voz mientras se sentaba junto a el

No uses ese sobrenombre, nadie tiene el derecho a usar ese nombre, nadie excepto yo – reclamo el francés, ese nombre era lo único que le quedaba, de lo que había sido su relación con el ingles hasta esos momentos

_Flash back_

Había terminado la primera guerra mundial, toda Europa estaba al borde de la banca rota, por no decir al borde de la desmotivación total, lo único bueno es que Ludwig había logrado deshacerse de sus jefes dementes que lo llevaron a luchar, lo malo parecía que ahora surgían nuevos y peores jefes para la mayoría

Antonio estaba al borde de una guerra civil, Iván había sufrido el peor desastre de su historia, la revolución bolchevique iniciada el martes rojo, había sido fatal, los bálticos habían huido a sus propias casas donde se habían liberado del yugo ruso, para encontrarse a en la miseria y el oportunismo americano,

Austria y Hungría se habían tenido que separar, obligando a Roderich y Elizabeth a divorciarse, aun sabiendo todos ellos, que eran el uno para el otro, Suiza había adoptado a la pequeña Lichtenstein, que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, los nórdicos no habían sufrido en carne propia la guerra, pero a un así su economía se tambaleaba, por no decir de los países balcánicos y de Turquía que veía como el imperio otomano se venía abajo

Incluso los gemelos Vargas, que habían participado en la guerra en los dos frentes, sucumbieron a la miseria, todo era un caos, el único que había salido ganando, con toda esa sangre esa destrucción ese caos, había sido Alfred, el muy buitre había aprovechado la oportunidad para endeudar a sus "aliados" hasta los calcetines, por no decir que había obligado a que los pagos fueran puntuales

Fue durante esa época que Arthur y Francis se acercaron a un mas, iniciando sus pequeños paseos por los campos elíseos, o disfrutando de las playas de Normandia, deseando que el mundo no sufriera una calamidad de iguales proporciones

Angleterre – repuso el francés viendo como su acompañante miraba distraído las olas que lentamente chocaban contra la arena

Francis, ¿cuantas veces te dicho que no me digas así? – dijo el ingles algo sonrojado

Muchas, pero adoro cuando tomas ese hermoso color rojo imperial – murmuro el chico acercándose lentamente a su invitado

Deja de decir eso – dijo el menor al momento de sentir como los brazos de su acompañante lo rodeaban

¿Qué sucede Angleterre?– susurro el chico mientras su nariz tocaba delicadamente la oreja izquierda del menor

Francis – suspiro el más pequeño, mientras se aferraba al cuello del francés, y empezaba a sollozar delicadamente

¿ Qué sucede mon ami?- susurro el francés

Promete que nunca me dejaras solo – sollozo el ingles – no quiero nunca volver a estar solo – susurro o al menos lo intento dado que las lagrimas no lo dejaban articular bien las palabras

Lo prometo angleterre – susurro el chico al momento de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su amado, el cual simplemente se desvivió por profundizar el contacto bucal

_Fin del flash back_

Y entonces todo lo que había pasado juntos, para que ahora fuera el mismo angleterre el que lo dejara a él solo, contra todo pronóstico o afirmación fuera el ingles y no él

El que terminara por romper su relación amor-odio, eso era completamente patético, lo que le llevaba de nuevo a ese momento en que compartía su botella de vino con el recién llegado

Sabes no se que le vio Steven a tu amigote ese – repuso su acompañante

En esos momentos juraba que si no estuviera tan ebrio, se viera levantado y hubiera callado esa maldita boca de un solo golpe, pero bueno su interlocutor no lo había dicho de mala fe, si no simplemente lo había dicho por que el también traía el corazón destrozado en su interior, aun que nunca lo admitirá, eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto, por que los europeos eran tan reacios aceptar que se habían equivocado

Algunos días después, la Haya Holanda, una nueva conferencia mundial tenía lugar, con la participación de todo los países, aun que a decir verdad para el alemán, la cosa estaba resultando peor de lo que él incluso pudo llegar a pensar, por un lado incluso Alfred se había dado cuenta del ambiente tenso, por un lado Inglaterra y Noruega conversaban en voz baja sobre alguna de sus fantasía, según la mayoría, del otro lado de la mesa, Francia y Dinamarca los miraban con ojos de furia contenida, si las miradas mataran, el objeto de los sentimientos de la persona sentada a su lado, hubiera muerto desde hace algunas horas

En conclusión, creo que podríamos acabar con la mayoría de los gases invernaderos si llevamos a cabo esas simples modificaciones – había terminado de proponer kiku con el asentimiento general, no era tan mal el plan, era fácil de llevar acabo y sobre todo barato, a diferencia de las locuras de Alfred, que podían costas billones

Suficiente – exclamo el francés poniéndose de pie, mientras a pasos agigantados se acercaba al ingles, que lo miraba con una cara de what

Te pido, no mejor a un exijo que me vuelvas a tratar como antes tu pirata de quinta – exclamo el francés sumamente molesto, viendo directamente a los ojos al ingles, no iba a decir nada, hasta que vio como levemente rozaba la mano del noruego, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

Lo mismo digo yo – repuso el danés poniéndose a la altura del noruego, que se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo kraken

¿De qué están hablando? – preguntaron los dos chicos, mirando a sus respectivos amigos

Como que de que estamos hablando – repusieron los interrogados

¿Si de que están hablando?– afirmo el ingles

De que queremos que nos vuelvan a prestar atención – gruño el francés

¿Y creen que este es el momento de hablar de eso? – repuso el noruego

Si – dijo el danés

Frente a todas las demás naciones – preguntaron los chicos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Fue en ese momento que el francés y el danés se dieron cuenta de la situación, sin mucha ceremonia tratando de salvar algo de la poca dignidad que les quedaba, saliendo silenciosamente, ante el silencio general

Algunos minutos después dentro del baño

No puedo creer que hiciera semejante estupidez – repuso el francés echándose agua en la cabeza, como si con ello lograra deshacerse de todas las tonterías que había hecho

Ni yo – exclamo el danés casi al borde de la histeria

Te juro que juegan con nuestras mentes – gruño el francés secándose el pelo

¿Quizás su magia si es cierta? – pregunto el danés

No lo creo a un que angleterre siempre esta diciendo que si – dijo el francés

Lo mismo que Steven – contesto el danés

¿Por qué no admiten que los aman? – susurro una voz mientras salía de uno de los cubículos

Matthew – repuso el francés sumamente sonrojado

Canadá como te atreves a opinar de algo que no entiendes, con razón eres el gemelo del idiota del alfred – repuso el danés rápidamente

No entender que – dijo el canadiense con una ligera sonrisa – si es mas que obvio que ustedes dos se desviven por sus respectivos amigo-nemesis

No puedo creerlo el americano te corrompió - lloro el francés

Y yo que pensé que tu eras el bueno – exclamo el danés haciendo una pequeña reverencia sobre actuada

Yo solo quería ayudar – dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí, europeos por que no podían admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, como por ejemplo el y bueno eso era un pequeño secretito de alcoba que no quería que nadie supiera o seria el mayor escándalo desde lo que aconteció entre estos cuatro

Algunos días después, el francés se encontraba tirado sobre un pequeño sofá, en realidad odiaba quedarse tanto tiempo sentado, pero que hacer, la economía de su país estaba bien, no había disturbios, y ninguna guerra decente que pudiera distraer su mente, a un que las invitaciones a las idioteces y metidas de pata que alfred hacia llegaban a diario, como esa de preparar una invasión a corea del norte, era posible que fuera idiota o que, si hacia eso no solo Yao se le iría en cima, toda la familia asiática se uniría contra el y por ende Iván apoyaría a su "amigo"

Disculpe joven tiene una llamada – repuso una de sus mucamas

Dígale que no estoy – gruño el francés

Entonces esta seguro que quiere que le diga al joven kirkland que no esta – exclamo la mujer mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta

Su mente se ilumino, con el simple hecho del apellido, en definitiva era como si su creador lo viera visto sufrir y le ofreciera un premio de consolación, y que premio de consolación,

Bueno – exclamo el francés mas animado mientras contestaba

A Francis, cuanto tiempo – se escucho decir por parte de una fuerte voz

A hola William – repuso el francés, algo decepcionado no era precisamente al chico kirkland que quería oír

No me gusta los rodeos y tu lo sabes, así que ven inmediatamente a la mansión Kirkland a menos que quieras que nosotros mismos vallamos a tu casa y te traigamos a la fuerza, francés metro sexual – gruño el escocés algo seco

¿Ahora que hice mon ami? – pregunto el francés algo asustado, esperando que simplemente fuera una broma

Y a un tienes la desfachatez de preguntar, será mejor que vengas o yo mismo iré por ti, y créeme no te gustaría eso – repuso el escocés mientras colgaba

Definitivamente tenia que llegar a Inglaterra lo antes posible, si recordaba la actitud del mayor de los Kirkland Arthur era un beato comparado con William

Algunas horas después y de ser abordado dos veces por la policía británica, que tenían instrucciones contradictorias, una era atenderlo como merecía su persona, otra mas reciente, darle una buena zarandeada por el asunto de la bolsa de valores europea resentida por sus grandiosas ideas de sobre vender sus productos agropecuarios

Menos mas que vine por ti – gruño el escoses

A mi también me da gusto verte – exclamo el francés, cielos que todos los kirkland tenían ese carácter

Será mejor que te calles no me tiene muy contento – gruño el escocés

El resto del viaje, sinceramente se la paso completamente en silencio, William todavía sabia usar muy bien el hacha de batalla, y era conocido por poder cortar un roble de un solo golpe, así que si no quería terminar en dos o peor a un con un Paris a la mitad era mejor quedarse calladito

La palacio Kirkland seguía como lo recordaba, no lo visitaba muy a menudo dado que no lo habitaban los hermanos simplemente era un lugar de reuniones, que misteriosamente siempre estaba limpio, a un que no se veía nunca a los sirvientes

Espérame aquí – gruño el escocés mientras se adentraba en una habitación

El francés estaba que se moría de nervios, que abría hecho para hacer enojar a William de esa manera, bueno no recordaba nada del otro mundo, nada incluso no había visto a Angleterre en un tiempo, así que no podía ver nada con el, era mas que obvio si su pelea había sido a penas hace dos semanas, y bueno la ultima vez que había estado lo suficientemente solo para hacer algo ero, había sido hace dos meses, entonces de que se preocupaba

Sealand – repuso el francés viendo pasar al mas pequeño, el cual simplemente le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras entraba a la habitación, era su imaginación o todos los hermanos tenían esa mirada de hielo

Puedes pasar, el quiere hablar contigo – repuso una delicada voz

Gracias Brian – exclamo el francés al joven Gales que lo veía con una cara dentro odio y esperanzas

La habitación era normal, ahí estaban reunidos todos los hermanos del mayor al menor, con arthur en medio de la sala, mirándolo con una de sus típicas miradas de amor- resentimiento, pero algo en el era diferente, no sabia que pero algo era diferente

Pueden dejarnos solos – repuso el ingles suavemente

Estas seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos irlanda

No gracias – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Entonces nosotros nos vamos – dijo el mayor mientras tomaba al pequeño Sealand de la mano, no fuera a pasar que se escondiera para estar atento a lo que dijeran los mayores, para eso había métodos como escuchar a través del muro falso o con un vaso a través de una puerta o no

Después de que los hermanos del chico salieran el ambiente se puso sumamente tenso, y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que una delicada voz rompiera el silencio

¿Quiero mostrarte algo? – susurro el ingles al momento de ponerse de pie

¿Que cosa mon ami? – pregunto el francés

Tu solo sígueme – dijo el ingles monótonamente

Entiendo – exclamo el francés

El palacio kirkland una obra maestra a su parecer, bastante hermoso y sumamente amplio, decorado con gusto y con un ambiente sumamente calido

Llegamos - dijo el joven ingles mientras entraba a una habitación

¿A dónde? – pregunto el francés

Podrías dejar de hablar por un instante – gruño el ingles

El francés simplemente se limito a sentir, la habitación no se diferenciaba en nada a las otras excepto por algo que lo puso sumamente nervioso

Hacia tiempo que no la veía – susurro el ingles mientras pasaba una mano sobre el delicado mueble

Arthur dime que no es lo que creo que es – exclamo algo nervioso el francés

Si lo es Francis – repuso el ingles algo nervioso – es la cuna familiar de los Kirkland – dijo con un tono bastante bajo, ahí estaba la cuna que había contenido en su interior a los pequeños Kirkland antes de que pudieran empezar a caminar, era casi, casi una reliquia sagrada, pero a pesar de tener casi mas de dos mil quinientos años, parecía nueva, era casi como si fuera cosa de magia

¿Por qué me muestras esto? – exclamo el francés mas nervioso a cada minuto

Francis yo – repuso el ingles al instante que se daba la vuelta mientras levemente se tocaba el vientre, era tan obvio

No me quieres decir, que tu y yo vamos a tener un – pregunto rápidamente el francés poniéndose a su lado

Si – susurro el ingles al momento de sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas

Mon diu – fue lo único que pudo expresar el francés

No te pido nada, simplemente te estoy informando, tu no tienes ninguna obligación, el pequeño tendrá todo el amor que necesite, de mi y mi familia – dijo el ingles casi al borde del llanto, el no quería decir eso, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era necesario – además tu no serias un buen pad- repuso antes que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, obligándolo a responder como el tan acostumbrado estaba

Como crees que nunca reconocería a una pequeña representación de la gloria francesa – dijo el francés algo recuperado

Después de un leve coscorrón por parte del ingles y unas frases que sinceramente el francés no quería recordad, quien diría que su amado tenía ese vocabulario

Como sabes que sera igual a ti, mas bien podría ser el británico perfecto – repuso el ingles mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su vientre

Por que no mejor quedamos en que será la gloria del mundo amor mió – exclamo el francés al momento de rodearlo por la espalda

Eso ni lo dudes – dijo el ingles serrando los ojos

Solo ahí algo que no entiendo – repuso el francés

¿Que cosa? – pregunto algo nervioso el ingles

Que hacia tu con steven – dijo esas palabras como si le costara decirlas

Bueno, cuando uno pasa por una situación así, es obvio que busques alguien que este pasando lo mismo o no, y bueno dado que el y yo somos los únicos en mas de cincuenta años, que vamos a tener un baby, era obvio que quisiéramos apoyarnos mutuamente

Quieres decir que steven y el danés – dijo el francés con una mirada de o my good

Si – fue lo único que dijo el ingles mientras se empezaba a sentir mareado, definitivamente tantas emociones eran algo nuevo para su pequeño secretito

Será mejor que te sientes, no queremos que el pequeño Francis, se sienta mal – repuso el francés mientras le acercaba una silla

Pequeño que – gruño el ingles

Si el francés pensaba que podía ponerle nombre al pequeño, incluso ese nombre, estaba mas loco que el americano, y el se lo haría saber, esta bien era hijo de los dos, pero el era el que lo estaba cuidando todo el tiempo, el era el que tenia la decisión en sus manos, y por nada en el mundo dejaría que su hijo se llamara Francis, a un incluso sabiendo que era ese nombre lo que lo hacia soñar cada noche de su larga vida

Fin

Espero que les aya gustado, sin mas cuidense y dejen comentarios no sean malos, =3 ayuden andele dijan que si


End file.
